


Hey Minister! / Эй, министр!

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Love/Hate, M/M, Mash-up, Redraw, Retelling, URT, mash-up with Hey Arnold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: Yes Minister crack mash-up with "Hey Arnold!" (redraw/retelling of the iconic moment from there)крэковый мэш-ап и редрав/ретеллинг классического момента из м/ф «Эй, Арнольд!»
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 1





	Hey Minister! / Эй, министр!

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh, Minister... I hate you... but I love you... but I hate you..."

**Author's Note:**

> — О, министр... я люблю тебя... но ненавижу... но люблю...


End file.
